Yuu Yuu Yasha
by Akinacho
Summary: 2 girls find out a horrific seceret about their own lives. They join yuu yuu gang to save the ningenkai from the one manipulating Naraku. lemons and death
1. Friends or Foes

Friends or Foes 

**Hiei**- 5'7" , **Akina**- 5'5", Purple hair, silver eyes, elemental youkai, and edge master(master of all martial arts) Youkai form has pink skin with purple hair with silver streaks.

**Kurama**- 6'2", **Sakura**-5'8" brown hair, gold eyes, kitsune youkai, weapon master.

Youkai form is 6 foot with silver hair with red tip at the end. Knee length. Red ears and tail.

An ordinary day for the YYH gang they were called into the office for a new mission to save the Youkai world. Mean while 2 average girls found out a horrific secret in their own lives. " WE'RE WHAT?" the outraged girls rang. " I can't believe that our own parents kept this secret from us. It's no wonder we don't look anything alike" said Akina. " I just thought I took after dad as you took after mom," exclaimed Sakura. " Now you are my cousin. Why didn't mom just tell me that your(our) father wasn't my father but my uncle," said the upset Akina. " I don't know, I don't know, I don't know, OWW head ache," stated the mind boggled Sakura. " Well get some sleep, we leave for the Youkai world in 12 hours," Akina calmly told her older cousin Sakura, who immediately fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. When Sakura finally awoken she found that it was only 2 hours before 7 o'clock when they were to leave. Sakura quickly got out of her bed to pack some things that she would need. When she came out into the training hall, She found that Akina was working on controlling her new found powers over all the elements.

Girl's P.O.V

As soon as we got to the Youkai world we headed down a side alleyway and of course Sakura was not paying attention to where she was walking and she ran right into a wolf youkai. He turned and snapped " who dared to touch this Kouga." His eyes widened as he saw the 2 auras. " I shall have to make one, or both of you as my women," stated the prince of the wolf tribe. We turned back around to walk away when Kouga reached out and grabbed both Sakura's and Akina's arms. Akina turned sharply on her feet and told him straight to his face that neither of them are HIS or are going to be HIS woman." " Yeah and touch us again and you will wish you were dead after I'm through with you," said Sakura with an evil glare on her face( what no one knew except Akina is that Sakura hid her weapon collection of every weapon ever known to mankind in her body and she really wanted to use her newly created weapon, VALENTINE, because it was on that day she mastered it and it was a living sword). Kouga just smirked he liked his woman to be able to stand up for themselves. Akina turned back to walk away only to be held back again. To no ones knowledge the scene was being watched by 2 spirit detectives. Without warning a sword formed out from Akina's right hand. The followers of Kouga ran in front of him to protect him. And while they were protecting Kouga Sakura materialized VALENTINE at first glance it looked like a short sword but she did a spin and VALENTINE broke into a chain and Sakura yelled "Chaos Symphony!" and it broke into shards and killed 5 out of 10 of Kouga's guards.

Meanwhile Yusuke and Kuwabara ran to try and help the youkai girls when Akina finished off the tag-team assault on Kouga's guards she fused some fire magic to her sword and when she cut off their heads the bodies turned to ash and the heads were frozen and Kouga clearly impressed began to choose his mate? "I choose the cute little brunette sorry sweetheart but" "THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled an angry Yusuke "your not going to bother these girls you shithead" exclaimed Kuwabara "you baka ningen your standing on the corpses" shouted an annoyed Sakura. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kuwabara girly screamed. (after Sakura and Kouga laughed hysterically for a few minutes and Akina wondered " is he that much of a dumbass?" " Ok that felt good so I assume your Koenma's lackeys" Kouga said smiling at them " we don't need a couple of bakas to fight our battles," said Akina. " Yeah and who in the 7 hells is Koenma anyway?" asked the curious Sakura. " It's about time that you stopped laughing," exclaimed Akina. " Yeah and bout time I killed the damn wolf" Sakura replied while drawing out a huge bazooka with a laser pointed to Kouga's forehead. Kuwabara being as "special" as he was, was confused and asked " who these girls were and why other ningen were in the youkai world. At this Akina and Sakura yelled at the baka, " you baka we are NOT NINGEN like you." Sakura then glanced behind her and noticed that Kouga had run off. She then yelled " you baka you let him get away!" Being stupid Kuwabara turned to Akina and said," Hey shorty what's her problem?" As soon as the words left his lips he found himself being thrown up and down into the ground by some invisible force. Yusuke then turned and asked " how is that happening?" Sakura lightly turned with a smile on her face and told him, " she controls gravity ." Yusuke told Sakura to remind him not to get on the shorter girl's bad side. After a good 20 splats to the ground Akina stopped and stomped off followed by Sakura. Yusuke was baffled by the 2 girls and decided to follow them. He quickly grabbed one of Kuwabara's legs and dragged him behind.

Akina stopped after finding a good camp spot with a hot spring and decided to make camp. When they noticed that the boys followed them. Deciding they should at least find out their names and force them to help them find Kouga since they were the reason that he got away. " You boys are going to help us find Kouga! Since YOU let HIM get away!" yelled Sakura. " NO WAY! Were on our own mission to find Akina and Sakura Himura" Yusuke replied. At that time both girls burst out laughing ( although this doesn't happen a lot with Akina). " Why are you laughing?" Yusuke asked. " Well ….. Um your mission is completed" giggled Sakura. " We are the one you seek" stated a now calm Akina. " Hi I'm Sakura and this is Akina." "Do you have to sound so cheery," Akina butted in. " and who in the 7 hells are you?" asked the cheery Sakura. " I am Yusuke Urameshi and the baka is Kuwabara and we were ordered to take you two to the spirit world," Yusuke stated. " That can wait till morning," Akina advised. " Ok I have an extra tent you guys can use," said Sakura. " I don't want to share a tent with HIM," Yusuke stated pointing a finger at Kuwabara. " Well we could always just throw him up into a tree," suggested Akina. A smirk quickly appeared on Yusuke's face at that thought. " But what about all the other youkai that will try to kill Bakabara?" asked a concerned Sakura. " Fine Yusuke can use my tent and the baka there can use the extra tent," Akina stated. " But where will you sleep?" asked Yusuke and Sakura together.

" I would rather sleep up in the tree over there," exclaimed Akina. With that said Akina left to go get fire wood and Sakura went to look for something for dinner.

Akina quickly returned with the wood and threw it into a circle of rocks then the wood burst into flames. " Sakura should be back soon with something to eat," Akina told Yusuke and upon seeing the expression on his face she told him that she was an Elemental Youkai. At that moment a boar on a stick flew through the air and landed over the fire where it began to cook. Seeing that Sakura had successfully caught their dinner and threw it to cook over the fire they decided to sit down around the fire. At that moment Kuwabara woke up with a throbbing headache. " Why does my head hurt so much and why is my back all wet?" asked the confused Kuwabara. After some laughing from Sakura and Yusuke and Akina smirking they told him that they didn't feel like carrying his heavy ass and so he was just dragged through rocks and puddles.

Yusuke then decided to change the topic to tell the two onna about the other two spirit detectives Hiei and Kurama. One hour later they finally finished talking and they all went to hit the sack. After every one else was asleep Akina snuck off to the hot springs to relax being that she would never fall asleep with all of the snoring the baka monkey was doing.

Akina: I hope you liked it. It is my first fanfic and I created both Akina and Sakura.

Sakura: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR FANFIC I HELPED TOO. ( a little) I did most of the spell checking.

Akina: SOOOOOOOOOOOO that is what the computer is for. ( weirdo)

Akina and Sakura: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review.

Ps. Sakura is starting her own fanfic of Kingdom hearts and Inuyasha and Yuu Yuu, etc.

It is called Think With Your Heart. Ja ne.


	2. Love At First Fight

-1**Love At First Fight**

When the sun rose and everyone was getting ready to go to Koenma's office (who ever that is. Thought Sakura and Akina). Yusuke found that Akina was not in the tree that she went into the night before. He went out looking for her when he saw water he went over to see if she was there. Unaware he was right, but what he saw was that she was bathing and for some odd reason he could not take his eyes off of her.

Sakura quickly looked up when she heard Akina Yell " Hentai!" in the distance and heard a loud slap. She then saw Yusuke holding his right cheek mumbling to himself, but all she heard of it was something about an onna's nice figure.

Yusuke thought now would be a good time to go to Koenma's but the thought was quickly thrown out of his head as he heard the sound of swords clashing.

With Akina 

After Yusuke left Akina quickly dried and got dressed. She was heading back to the camp site when a youkai, only a few inches taller then her, jumped out of a tree and into her path. She quickly told the youkai to get out of her way, but he acted as if she hadn't said a thing which only made her madder then she already was. Akina decided to just ignore him and continue to go to camp. This got the youkai really pissed. At that time he pulled his katana out and attacked , Akina easily dodged his attack and without a word her sword came shooting out from the palm of her hand, at which time Akina sent a mind message out to Sakura asking her " want to have some fun?" , " Ok, I'm coming don't kill him before I get there" Sakura replied while dashing off towards Akina with Yusuke trailing behind her.

Akina then noticed a Kitsune Youkai standing next to a tree staring at them, as Sakura arrived the kitsune and Sakura both yelled " Do you have to do this every time you see a youkai?" Then they looked at each other and blinked a few times before Sakura asked " are you with him?" " Yes I am" the kitsune replied. " Well then prepare to die!" Sakura shouted materializing her Valentine. The kitsune reached into his hair and pulled out a rose using his youki he made it grow into a whip. He then flicked his wrist to make his whip attack, Sakura used her valentine to counter and called " Chaos Symphony" and with that her sword broke up into many pieces again and shredded the whip. Some of the pieces were heading straight for the youkai in which Akina was fighting with. Akina getting very angry that Sakura had sent her attack at her enemy. Akina was so mad that she even stopped fighting with the youkai to yell at Sakura. " Fight your youkai you don't have to fight mine. I don't need your help! I am not a weak ningen!" " But I was trying to help so we don't waste so much time! What do you expect from me!" yelled the irritated Sakura. During the argument the to male youkai just stared at each other like they were crazy. Akina and Sakura were finally going to fight again, but Akina was bored and really, really pissed off. So all she did was magnified the gravity 100 times greater then normal causing the 2 male youkai to go face first into the dirt (like Inuyasha). At this Yusuke started laughing. Sakura and Akina turned and asked " what is so funny?" " I see that you have meet the 2 other spirit detectives," exclaimed Yusuke between laughs. Akina just stormed off after hearing the info while Sakura gasped her apology between laughing. After Akina left the 3 boys and Sakura she marched past the camp where the baka was still snoring loudly. When Akina finally got off her rage she found herself far away from the camp site and told herself _who cares, if they need me they can find me. _She continued walking looking for some youkai to release some of her anger on. Sakura quickly got worried about Akina when she got back to the camp and found that Akina was no where in sight. _Well those last 15 youkai really helped me out with some of my anger, but now I smell really Gross with all their blood on me._ After Akina's inner musings she turned towards the river to wash the stink off of herself.

Being that Sakura was soooo worried she forced all the guys Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei including Bakabara to find Akina. " You better find her before I chaos symphony all your asses! She yelled. " Ok, were going!" Yusuke and Bakabara as they all went in separated directions. _Oh, the poor girl is only worried about her cousin _Kurama thought. Akina got to the river and quickly undressed and got in then started to scrub the blood off of her and her cloths. Hiei heard a splash a little further down the river and went to go and check it out. When he got there he started smirking at the little elemental youkai who was feverishly scrubbing at her cloths trying to remove the blood, but to no avail. Hiei couldn't help but smirk at the way she was " attacking" her cloths. After awhile Akina decided to give up on her cloths and start washing herself as she used her fire and air powers to dry her blood stained cloths. Akina knew that one of the youkai spirit detectives were up in a tree watching her while she was frantically trying to remove all the blood. So she swiped her hand around the water and made it go flying into the face of the youkai hentai. She used that as a distraction to get dressed. " What the HELL did you do that for wench," stated a pissed off Hiei. " Did you really think that I was going to let you watch me get dressed you hentai?" screamed Akina. After that short argument they headed back to camp neither saying a word.

Akina was attacked with a big giant hug from Sakura, trying to squeeze the life out of her younger cousin. Akina did not like this at all and told Sakura to get off of her before she used " frozen tundra" on her ass. The baka Kuwabara then asked " what was frozen tundra?" being that Sakura quickly released Akina upon hearing the threat. Sakura then explained in laymen terms " ok, Bakabara frozen tundra is an attack that only Akina can do. She freezes all the water in your body and turns them into spikes that kill you almost instantly as they go through all of your body organs and stick out through your skin. But she wouldn't use it on her own cousin." " Oh, wouldn't I" Akina calmly stated. At this Hiei snickered in his mind thinking _I like her _, but Akina had read his mind and decided to have a little fun with him. She sent a telepathic message of _I like her too. _Hiei quickly glanced toward Akina and glared not saying a word out loud _What the HELL are you doing in my mind wench? I have a name Hiei use it before I have to damage your nice body, and you're not the only one that can go in a anatatachi shin. _(persons mind) she answered back.

Mean while Sakura was constantly laughing, but quickly stopped at the glares she received from Akina and Hiei. Sakura then started chanting " Hiei loves Akina" which got her hit twice upside the head by both youkai. Sakura then ran behind Kurama yelling " human shield!" " That is really low Sakura" Akina shouted. " You obviously don't know me too well," Sakura answered back. " We should go to the spirit world now and find out who the hell this koenma guy is," Sakura suggested. " Ok lets go , but first we should get you girls some new cloths," Kurama politely stated. " Why do we need new cloths?" asked the baffled Sakura. Kurama just pointed to Akina and when she looked at what he was pointing to she noticed that Akina's cloths were covered in slimy green and red blood. " Ooooooooh, I see your point Kurama," said Sakura blushing slightly as she noticed Kurama's eyes had not looked away from her. "Unfortunately we do not have any money to get new cloths," Akina added in. " I thought that that might be the case so I brought some money with me," Kurama said with a smile on his face. 10 min later they arrived at a clothing store and they all went in except Hiei. He just sat in a tree. The 2 girls went and picked out their outfits and went into the dressing room and about 2 min later Kuwabara went into the girls dressing rooms thinking it was the guys restroom. Throughout the store and anywhere in a 2 mile radius passerby's could hear the screams of " Hentai" from the youkai girls. 5 min later after the baka was thrown out of the women's dressing room unconscious, the 2 girls came out.

Akina was wearing warriors clothing. (A tight t-shirt with armor like Sesshoumaru's, and a skirt, that comes to a point between her legs, with armor on the sides, and the symbol of bad on it). Sakura was wearing a long skirt with 2 slits showing off her legs. High top shoes and a 1 strap tank top. At the moment the girls came out Hiei came in and saw Akina in her outfit and knew that he would not be able to resist his demon urges for her much longer with her looking like that. Not that he would ever admit it to any one that he was losing control over his youkai instincts. Kurama just stood staring at the female kitsune. While Kurama struggled to hold back his inner kitsune from taking her right where she stood. Akina tired of just standing there walked out of the store followed closely by Hiei. Then Sakura ran to walk next to Akina then Yusuke told them to " stop walking." Sakura and Akina turned around and saw a huge portal waiting for them. Akina noticed as someone came through the portal. The person was a female with blue hair and a pink kimono riding on an ore.


	3. Ramen and Sweet Snow

**Ramen and Sweet Snow**

_Sorry for not updating in a while. Well I hope you like this chapter._

After they left Koenma's office everyone decided to stop and eat. Of course Akina already knew what was on Sakura's mind. " Lets get ramen," cheered Sakura. "Whatever, go get whatever you want," Yusuke stated. Akina got herself a nice serving of "oden" while Sakura got ramen. After everyone else got what they wanted they all sat together in the food court of the mall that they went to. Once they finished Sakura wanted something sweet to eat. Sakura then dragged her little cousin into the candy store where a woman thought that Akina was the " cutest little girl she had ever seen." Akina glared at the woman in anger at being called a little girl. The woman noticed the anger in Akina's eyes. She then turned to Sakura and asked what is wrong with her? Sakura then put her hands over Akina's ears and told the woman that " Akina watched her parents being brutally murdered in front of her." (Complete lie) The woman burst into tears and brought Akina into a bone crushing hug while Akina gave Sakura a death glare. The woman then bought Akina 5 lbs of poky which Sakura took away from her as soon as the woman wasn't looking.

Akina quickly left when she knew that no one was watching her except Hiei. He followed her to an ice-cream shop where Akina bought herself a large bowl of Cookie dough and sat down. Shortly after she sat down Hiei joined her and she gave him an extra spoon letting him share her ice-cream.

Yusuke and the others quickly noticed that both Hiei and Akina were gone, but didn't dwell on it being as they were more then capable of taking care of themselves. And while Sakura ran away with the poky she soon found Kurama at a garden store and the both of them shared the poky, while they talked. After a few hours the girls suggested that they find a hotel soon. The group settled in an inn for the night. The girls took 1 room while the boys split the 2 other rooms. Yusuke and Kuwabara ended up as roommates leaving Kurama and Hiei to share a room. After everyone was asleep Akina was woken up by Sakura. The 2 girls snuck out of their room and went to the room that Yusuke and Kuwabara were sleeping in. Sakura took out an electric shaver while Akina brought out all of the hair coloring dyes. Yusuke was out cold and not even the building blowing up would wake him at this moment. Sakura set forth on her task and shaved off all of Kuwabara's hair except for a line down the middle which she made into a Mohawk.

After she was done Akina took the dyes and put them into his remaining hair. A few hours later they removed the dye to reveal a rainbow array of hair. They made sure to put everything back in its place. So as to leave no clues as to who had done it. They then went back to their room to sleep a few more hours before they had to leave in the morning. Everyone woke up that morning with a grin on their face after seeing Kuwabara. Kuwabara could not figure out what was so funny. No one told Kuwabara what they were laughing at so they let Kuwabara walk around town with writing all over his face and a multicolored Mohawk. After breakfast they all went to Koenma's office for their first together, upon entering koenma's office he looked in shock upon seeing Kuwabara. "what in the 7 hells possessed you to do that to your hair!" stated Koenma, Kuwabara just looked stupidly at Koenma and said "do what?" Koenma sighed knowing that Kuwabara would not take kindly to what was done to him, with that in mind Koenma summoned up a mirror for Kuwabara to see what was done to him. "why didn't anyone tell me?" Kuwabara yelled. At which point Hiei and Akina were smirking while everyone else laughed their asses off. "ok ok calm down," Koenma demanded. " I have a new mission for you." " There have been a series of youkai breaking through the barrier to the ningen world they have killed many young women, I need you to round them all up and put them back through the barrier or destroy every last one," Koenma calmly stated. "I vote for destroying them, they killed innocent people" Sakura said angrily. " I agree plus it's more fun to kill them" Akina calmly said. Hiei gladly agreed with Akina, he just got his blade sharpened and needed to test it out on something. With that said and done they left for the ningen world, the girls had to go to where they grew up.

Akina's and Sakura's clothes made them stand out too much so they had to go change into battle kimonos Sakura's was blue with pink sakura blossoms and Akina got a purple one with butterflies on it. The boys waited downstairs drinking their tea which Mrs. Himora served, when Akina and Sakura came down and the guys stood in shock to see the girls look so normal. They left to go look for the youkai that came through holes in the barrier. The group split up into 3 groups of 2. Yusuke Kuwabara, Hiei Akina, and Sakura Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara went south as Hiei and Akina went northeast and Kurama and Sakura went northwest.

Sakura and Kurama had fought with 3 youkai in the first hour, but after that it was pretty quiet. Yusuke got another 3 while Kuwabara got none. Hiei and Akina killed 10 youkai slicing their bodies into tiny pieces, all in the first hour. Akina and Hiei didn't want to be doing this all day so they were moving faster then they normally would. There were only 20 youkai that got through, so after killing half of them Akina and Hiei decided to let the others take care of the other half. They headed back into the town square and shared some sweet snow.

Sakura and Kurama found the last 4 youkai and quickly sliced and diced them before heading back down into town. Where they found Akina and Hiei waiting. After Yusuke and Kuwabara joined them they all went out for some sweet snow not knowing that Akina and Hiei already had some. Each person got their own dish of sweet snow, while eating everyone noticed that Hiei and Akina were acting a little strange and their faces were a bit red. After they all finished they used the communicator to tell Botan to meet them at Sakura's and Akina's house. The others watched Hiei and Akina with amusement as they zigzagged through the streets unable to walk in a straight line.

When they got back to Mrs. Himora's place and met up with Botan she made a portal to Koenma's office where they found out that an apparition demon eating too much sweet snow gets the same result of a ningen drinking to much beer. After they informed Koenma of the happenings of the day Botan made a portal to take them back to the youkai world. After they set up camp, gathered wood, started a fire cooked their meat the spirit detectives debated where everyone would sleep Akina and Hiei let them be considering that they preferred to sleep in the trees anyway.

They left camp and waters edge where Akina lied down and put her hands behind her head and looked up at the stars. Not wanting anyone to hear, they spoke to each other through their minds. _Why cant we have normal travel companions, like Kurama or you, Hiei, asked Akina. Normal?… You think I am normal, Hiei replied. No, what I mean when I say normal is that you say what you mean and wouldn't be afraid of going after what you want, explained Akina while looking towards Hiei. _Hiei looked down and stared into Akina's silver eyes. As Akina stared into the blood red eyes, she was pulled up towards them where her lips were quickly and heatedly kissing Hiei's.

Back at camp they were still trying to figure out the sleeping situation being that there are 4 of them and only 3 tents. They decided first come first serve. Sakura and Kurama left for the hot springs (opposite way Akina and Hiei went in). While they walked Yusuke and Kuwabara put dibs on 2 of the tents leaving Kurama and Sakura to share.

Before reaching the springs Kurama decides to show Sakura what Yoko looks like, so upon reaching the springs Sakura looks in awe at the beautiful silver kitsune before her. They both quickly got in to the hot springs not looking at each other at first, but that soon changed as Yoko pulled Sakura into an embrace in which she returned back to him. She moved to rest her head where his shoulder and chest connect. They sat there staring at the moon and the stars for several minutes until Kurama put his clawed fingers gently under her chin to make her face meet his. Her face was slightly pink from a blush. He pulled her on top of his lap and kissed her. Then seeing as she returned the kiss he rolled them over so he was now over her but not actually on her.

**HAHAHAHAHA! I AM SO EVIL LEAVING IT HERE BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. LUCKILY I HAVE THE NEXT CHAP WRITTEN ALREADY JUST NEED TO TYPE IT UP **

JA NE

_PS Thanks for the reviews. Tell all your friends about the fanfic if you like it. _


	4. Full Moon

-1**First Night Under a Full Moon**

warning lemonish part

Hiei and Akina continued to fight over control of the kiss. Akina figured that if he wanted control over the kiss so bad that she let him have it. It quickly grew dark so the two couples went back to camp where Sakura and Kurama went into a tent together as Hiei and Akina went up into a tree. Once there Akina crawled in between Hiei's lap as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest.

Meanwhile Kurama and Sakura picked up where they left off, Kurama pinning Sakura down by her arms with his body fully pressing against hers. Kurama quickly but gently pulled off Sakura's kimono to reveal her shapely body. He let his hand trail down from her head to rest on one of her breast. She arched her back at the of his fingers teasing her nipple and arched even more when his tongue flicked across it. He brought her whole nipple into his mouth and sucked on it causing her to moan in pleasure as he sucked on her while moving his tongue continuously around her beaded nipple. To her surprise he stopped but instead moved down kissing her stomach till he reached the part he wanted to taste the most. At first she was unsure of what he was going to do he just hovered over that spot for a few seconds before he pushed one of his fingers between her wet folds. He plunged his finger in as deep as he could letting her adjust to his intrusion. He thought to himself about how tight she was and how she obviously hadn't had any lovers before him.

At that moment both Akina and Hiei ran off to get away from the smell of Sakura's arousal. By the time Akina and Hiei were finally far enough that they could no longer smell the arousal they found themselves at a beautiful wooded lake in the western lands. They did not know that the Lord of the western lands knew of them entering his territory. Akina and Hiei were both thinking the thing I can't believe that Sakura's first time would be with a horny fox demon. The Lord neared to their position and Hiei and Akina quickly looked around upon feeling his presence. Hiei knew that he was a Lord and even though he did not think the Lord to be above himself he gave a quick bow of the head to show respect. Akina being new to the whole youkai thing didn't know of the Lord and just stood staring at him.

He was really tall compared to her or Hiei. She thought him to be around 6'7"/6'8" tall. He had long silver hair and golden eyes. He had to purple marks adoring across both his cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead. He looked angry when the female youkai did not show him the proper respect that he deserved. Without warning he flung into battle with the said youkai. She used her right arm to block his sword he was curious as to why her arm was not cut off but within a second a sword had grown out of her palm, ripping and tearing at the flesh before immediately healing.

She then lunged at him and as he dodged she maneuvered with him. Each time he had moved to dodge her attack he had always seen her match his moves. He was intrigued by this youkai. At the moment that the battle had started Sakura, Kurama, and Yusuke felt Akina's aura spike and went to her ad.

When they reached the lake that they sensed the aura from they found that Akina was fighting the Lord of the western lands. Sakura was confused and turned to Kurama and asked, "who is that that Akina is fighting with?" Kurama was not surprised by this question being that she had only come to know that she was a youkai 2 days ago. He said "that is Sesshoumaru Lord of the western lands."

When Sakura, Yusuke, and Kurama came into the clearing near the lake Akina and Sesshoumaru stopped fighting for a few seconds and just stared at the 3 new viewers. They quickly got back to fighting and as Sesshoumaru brought his sword across to cut off her head she dropped down and used her leg to knock him off his feet. She took his sword in her hands and examined it as Sesshoumaru lay on the ground lost in his thought of how she had beat him. She stabbed the sword into the ground and turned to go stand next to Hiei where he had watched the whole thing.

She got no further then one step before she heard Sesshoumaru state that he must have her as his mate. He had never had such a challenge with any youkai. He stood up and headed straight for her and as he reached her he grabbed her arms near the shoulder so that she could not move as he marked her as his, but as soon as he placed his hands on her Hiei fired up and had his katana to Sesshoumaru's throat. He quickly pulled Akina away from the Lord and stood in front of her. It wasn't till after she asked Hiei through mind speech why he was going to bite her neck did she find out what she had almost let him do to her. At finding this out she was seriously pissed off and was going to kill this Sesshoumaru for trying to force her to become his mate.

When Sesshoumaru felt the blade against his neck he did nothing he didn't even flinch after Akina was pulled behind the other youkai that was only a few inches taller then her. Sesshoumaru watched as the female youkai's face turned from confusion to anger. At which time he turned his head and looked down at Hiei and said "nothing shall get in this Sesshoumaru's way of getting what he wants. Move out of my way and away from MY mate before I decide to kill you." Akina looked sternly at Sesshoumaru and yelled "this Akina is not now nor ever will be YOUR mate," with that said she quickly magnified the gravity around Sesshoumaru to that of 300 times greater then normal and the group of them left back to camp and as soon as they were far enough Akina returned the gravity around Sesshoumaru back to normal.

When Sesshoumaru was finally able to stand again he wondered to himself how was she able to make him fall to the ground, unable to move, without lifting a finger? All she did was look at him and then a second later he was pinned to the ground by some invisible force. I must have her and find out all of her little secrets.

When they got back to camp Kuwabara was still sleeping. No one wanted to talk about the event that had just happened and so they all just turned in, Hiei in one tree whiles Akina in another, Kurama and Sakura went right to sleep not in the mood to pick up where they left off when they were interrupted by Akina's flaring aura.

Akina was unable to sleep so just stayed up and watched over the rest of the group. She felt Sesshoumaru's aura coming closer to where they were. When she felt him coming closer she decided to leave the group believing that he was fallowing her aura and coming after her. As she left she did not notice that Hiei was watching her with his jagen. She smirked as she knew that her theory was right because as she moved more northeast so did he. Hiei then followed Akina after he surprised his aura so that she would not sense him following her. She continued walking until she came into a clearing. She stopped in the middle of the clearing and waited for Sesshoumaru to get into the clearing.

When Sesshoumaru got there he knew that she wanted to continue their fight. He grabbed his sword and slashed down where her right side was but she had easily dodged his attack. Akina didn't even bother bringing out her sword. She just made electricity wrap around her fist. Akina punched Sesshoumaru toward his chest but he wasn't fast enough to dodge the blow all the way so she ended up just scrapping his left arm, which had long ago grew back after his brother cut it off. This sent a light sock surging throughout his body. Sesshoumaru let out a low growl.

He stopped his attack and just watched her, he took a step toward her but Akina sensed that he wasn't going to attack. He sheathed his sword and took another step toward her. Akina smelled the quick change in his scent as he started to approach her at a quicker speed before the young female youkai knew what the difference in his sent meant he had pinned her to the ground and knocked her unconscious, as she had tried to fight him off.

When he successfully knocked her out he threw her limp form over his shoulder and headed off toward his palace. Hiei watched as Sesshoumaru knocked Akina out and threw her over his shoulder and walked off in the direction that he had come from.

Hiei silently followed Sesshoumaru all the way back past the lake, where they had first met him, to a secluded palace. Sesshoumaru entered his palace and went into one of the spare bedrooms/dungeon. He placed her gently on the bed and got her arms and legs chained up (chains that aren't effected by magic of any kind). He then sat on the bed staring at her. Taking in her sent and let his eyes take in her appearance. After 20 min or so Akina woke up, but as she tried to sit up she found that she was unable to move so she had tried to use her powers to brake the chains that bind her but it had no effect.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with want in his eyes but would not take her against her will being that it was to far below him. Akina fell back asleep after about 2 hours of glaring at Sesshoumaru. After Akina had fallen asleep he took that as his qu to find out more about her. He watched as her chest rose and fell in slow, even breaths. He let his hands search her body and found an object he couldn't tell what it was. It was small with little lights and buttons with squiggles (numbers) on them. The little device started to shake in his hand which caused him to drop it. Where it broke into many pieces. At the sound of her cell phone going off Akina awoke to see her cell phone in many pieces on the floor.

"What the hell was that?" was the first thing out of Sesshoumaru's mouth. Akina got pissed really fast and looked into his face and yelled, "YOU OWE ME A CELL PHONE." "This Sesshoumaru owes you what? A cell phone?" "Oh yeah I forgot that this is the youkai world and you youkai here are not used to sophisticated technology," stated Akina.

Back at camp shortly after Akina lead Sesshoumaru away from the camp with Hiei trailing behind her. Sakura awoke and wanted to talk to Akina but didn't feel like getting up. So she tried talking telepathically but Akina was not responding. This worried Sakura out of her mind. She left the tent to find that Akina was not there. She kept telepathically calling to Akina but never got a response. After a few hours of searching Sakura went back to camp and into the tent where she quickly went through her stuff throwing everything behind her which hit Kurama. Kurama woke to find Sakura panicking, searching for something in her bag. When Kurama asked what she was looking for Sakura turned to look at him, at which time he noticed the tears streaking down her cheeks, Kurama went next to her and asked what was wrong. Sakura stopped going through her bag and told Kurama, "Akina is in trouble and I can't get in contact with her through mind speech". She went back to looking through her bag until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out her cell phone and without hesitation she dialed Akina's cell, knowing Akina always had it on her. The phone only rang once then stopped. She tried again, but got nothing. Using her quick mind she started messing with her cell phone and managed to link it to a satellite and put a lock on Akina's location. She ran out of the tent quickly followed by Kurama who woke both Yusuke and Kuwabara. All 4 left in the western direction the 3 boys running behind Sakura.

When Sesshoumaru carrying Akina reached his palace Hiei perched himself up into a tree. Where he thought about how to get into the palace and rescue Akina without being detected by all the guards running around. Hiei could sense where Akina was and found a tree next to the room she was in. when Hiei looked into the window he saw Akina was chained to the bed and she seemed to be yelling at Sesshoumaru who was standing over something broken on the floor.

Akina grew tired of the chains binding her and was about to break them when Sesshoumaru stepped over the cell phone pieces and leaned over her and told her, "this Sesshoumaru would not take your virginity away against her will, but that doesn't mean that this Sesshoumaru won't make you his". Sesshoumaru bent down even more and his lips were about an inch from the skin where the neck meets the shoulder. He opened his mouth to mark her but was grabbed by the throat. Sesshoumaru pulled his body up just a bit and found Akina was no longer bonded. "Those chains were made to hold youkai, how did you break them?" asked a puzzled Sesshoumaru in his usual unemotional tone of voice. Akina smirked as she got off the bed after releasing Sesshoumaru from her grasp. She then told him, " I am an elemental youkai. No matter what kind of chain a chain is a chain and is easily broken when applied heat and a drastic change to cold". Keeping her eyes on Sesshoumaru she went over to the window in which she sensed Hiei on the other side. She opened the window and Hiei quickly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her through. As Hiei and Akina left the palace they saw the rest of the group and as soon as they spotted Akina and Hiei, Sakura ran and put Akina into a bone crushing hug. "Let go of me. What is wrong with you?" said Akina. "How can you say such a thing. I was so worried about you," replied a tearful Sakura.

After Sakura finally calmed down enough to release Akina from her hug they all left back to camp. Hiei didn't let the chance that Akina be in danger happen again. Hiei pulled Akina on to his lap up in a low branch of a tall tree. Where he held her till he heard her breath even signaling that she had finally fallen to sleep. Early the next morning Hiei, Akina, Kurama, and Sakura woke to the smell of fresh blood. Akina and Hiei left in the direction in which they smelt the blood. Kurama and Sakura stayed behind to wake the ningen. When Hiei and Akina reached the clearing they saw an inu hanyou, with long silver hair, standing over the bloody corpse of a demon. The inu hanyou bent down and ripped something out of the demons body.


End file.
